Sen
by Core chocolate
Summary: Eso era sencillo: ...ella representaba sus sueños, sus ilusiones y toda la ingenuidad y bondad que habían abandonado en un punto de sus monótonas existencias.


Por **ella**, porque la quisimos y la querremos siempre.

Disclaimer: Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki y a Studio Ghibli; escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Sen<strong>

¿Por qué la querían?

Eso era sencillo: porque ella era todo lo que ellos habían dejado de ser; ella representaba sus sueños, sus ilusiones y toda la ingenuidad y bondad que habían abandonado en un punto de sus monótonas existencias.

...

¿Qué le pasó a Lin?

No le agradó a primera vista. Se veía una niña tonta y mimada, sin ninguna habilidad, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza, y sólo porque en el fondo era amable y aún quería creer un poco en los otros. Así era ella, Lin, y no es que hubiera sido así desde el principio, sino que con el transcurso del tiempo su actitud había cambiado y se había vuelto áspera y desconfiada. Sin embargo, a Lin le agradaban los demás, sobre todo los que, a pesar de las circunstancias, conservaban una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros.

Eso es lo que vio en Sen, porque podía ser una inútil chiquilla, pero se notaba que sus emociones eran auténticas: ella no mentía, ni se aprovechaba. Cuando Haku llegó con ella de ver a Yubaba, deseó poder seguir conviviendo con la niña, y así fue, aunque para disimular puso una cara de enfado. Y llegó a quererla, porque se sentía tranquila con ella, porque no tenía que fingir con ella, y su lentitud y torpeza le provocaban siempre una sonrisa. De pronto se vio abogando por la niña, deseando ayudarla, protegerla de todos y de todo, porque el corazón de esa pequeña no debía corromperse y volverse un limón agrio como el suyo y el de tantos otros ahí en los baños.

A Lin le agradaban las demás personas, las personas como Sen, porque eran personas en quienes podía depositar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin temor a ser defraudada.

...

¿Y a Kamaji?

El viejo esclavo de las calderas, solitario, malhumorado, cuyos movimientos después de tantos años estaban volviéndose poco a poco mecánicos, sin sentido, automáticos, no pudo con la ráfaga de energía y luz que significó la llegada de la niña.

- ¡Quiero trabajar aquí! - Sen gritó.

- Aquí no hay trabajo para ti - le respondió amargo.

Pero terminó cediendo y deseando que realmente esa chiquilla fuera su nieta, como le había dicho a Lin. Porque si él hubiera tenido una nieta como ella, habría sido el abuelo más feliz del mundo. Y la habría amado mucho, porque él alguna vez tuvo sentimientos, sólo que en algún momento de su larga vida los había olvidado.

El viejo Kamaji tuvo una vida, alguna vez sintió, alguna vez soñó... Y Sen le recordaba lo que antes era, la alegría que alguna vez tuvo... Sen era la imagen del amor que siempre guardó en su corazón.

...

¿Y Bou?

Al principio fue sólo capricho; Sen era una nueva atracción, un nuevo juguete y quiso tenerlo a su disposición costase lo que costase, venciendo incluso su miedo al exterior. Por eso la siguió hasta el salón de su madre, a pesar de que la niña estaba manchada de sangre y eso le ocasionaba un asco enorme, y también por eso, una vez convertido en ratón, decidió ir con ella a dondequiera que fuera.

Había sido un capricho, pero pronto se convirtió en una grandiosa aventura. Y de juguete pasó a ser amiga, o algo parecido. Sen fue la primera que lo había tratado como algo más que una figurita de porcelana a punto de romperse, Sen le había mostrado lo grande y maravilloso que podía ser el mundo, Sen le había enseñado la vida real... y por eso el bebé comenzó a quererla, con ese cariño inocente e infantil que él todavía no alcanzaba a entender del todo, pero que expresaba con esa simple frase "si haces llorar a Sen, ya no te querré", dicha a su mamá.

...

¿Yubaba la quiso?

Quizá como una adquisición más, una empleada más, pero con el paso del tiempo, en que la mocosa demostró su decisión y valentía a pesar de todo... quizá... sólo llegó a sentir admiración por ella, porque era más valiosa que cualquiera de los inútiles bajo su mando. Y con valiosa no se refería a lo material, sino a eso que las buenas personas llamaban sentimientos. Sí, admiraba a Sen, a pesar de que le hubiera dado tantos problemas desde que apareció.

...

¿El Kaonashi?

Kaonashi era una existencia vacía, no tenía nada qué ofrecer ni nada qué pedir a los otros, pero cuando esa humana lo saludó y se mostró cordial con él, deseó tener "una cara", ser algo. Pero él no sabía cómo ser "algo", por eso observó a los demás y descubrió que los otros eran glotones, astutos, ambiciosos; entendió que debía ser como ellos. Pero, aunque se hubiera tragado a esa rana avariciosa, aunque hubiera repartido oro a montones, no fue suficiente para Sen.

¿Entonces qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cuánto más tenía que devorar para ya no sentirse así? Porque lo que Kaonashi quiso desde el principio fue la atención de esa niña, el cariño que ella podría brindarle y con el cual darle sentido a su ser. Al final descubrió que no necesitaba nada, porque Sen era bondadosa y le brindaba su amistad a todo aquel que lo quisiese, así de sencillo. Y además, gracias a ella, había encontrado un propósito por el cual vivir: ya no sería un "sin cara" cualquiera, sin ideales, sino el ayudante de la vieja Zeniba.

Kaonashi tenía ahora un rostro y la certeza de que era algo... ya no estaba vacío.

...

Sen era la niña fastidiosa, torpe, ruidosa, que ocasionaba problemas dondequiera que pisase, inocente, cariñosa, amable..., la humana que les había robado el corazón.

* * *

><p>Hace unos días vi de nuevo esta película y mi corazón empezó a latir suave, despacito, con todos los recuerdos que <strong>ella<strong> nos dejó. Quisiera que **ella** estuviera aquí, para pelearnos, para reír, para jugar, para aburrirnos juntas, para decirle cuánto la quiero hoy más que nunca...

Me pregunté qué significó Chihiro para los trabajadores de los baños, porque, a pesar de los contratiempos que provocó por aquí y por allá, todos llegaron a estimarla. De ahí salió esto; sé que no llega a ser ni un poquito como la película, grandiosa obra, pero esto es lo que me hizo sentir.

Gracias a todos los que lean esto.


End file.
